the shadows
by bri-chan of konoha
Summary: sakura haruno can see spirits and she could as long as she can remember. When she has the chance to help her childhood crush sasuke uchiha from a spirit, what does she do? better summary inside. first fanfiction
1. Character info

THE SHADOWS by bri-chan of konoha with some help from (my twin sister )

Read this before you read the rest of the chapters or you might just be very confused..

This is my first fanfiction and I would appretiate no flamers, just nice reviews please.

This story is dedicated to because it just is.

And Madara.. the immortal asshole.. is not in this. Sorry to the Madara fans out there. It shall stay Tobi!

Some of the abilities that people can do are the same as what they do in Naruto because I couldn't think of anything else that would fit their character...

Disclaimer:me+naruto=no own, sadly. Don't eat me!

* * *

><p>Summary...<br>Demons and spirit seer's and a fierce gang called akatsuki. Sakura is born with the ability to see and hear ghosts. To top it off she has the ability to call on their help when she needs it, but she doesn't know how to use it because her mother died before she could teach her how to use it. To identify elite seer's, there is a tattoo like seal on their upper back, and is in the shape of wings. demons and shadow follower's have the ability to see spirits. Sasuke is her child hood crush and a fire demon, is being haunted by a ghost from his past along with his brother Itachi. Itachi is part of the fierce gang Akatsuki. Sakura has the choice to help Sasuke and his brother or leave them to figure it out themselves. With the help of her friends Sakura finds Bri-chan, one of the rare seer's, an elite seer (A/N honestly had no idea what to call it). Bri-chan's older brother Doragon, is a dragon keeper, or dragon demon. He has six dragons with different abilities and Aya, Bri-chan's older sister is also an elite seer. Orochimaru wants to eliminate the human, and demon race and enslave them, and with the help of the shadows, bad spirits, and the shadow follower's, bad people who can see spirits. Kabuto helps Orochimaru with his ambition to rule the world but has something coming when he meets Sakura and her friends.

character introduction...

Sakura Haruno-spirit seer **(A/N it's a word, I looked it up in the dictionary...)**  
>Sasuke Uchiha-fire demon.<br>Naruto Uzumaki-fox demon.  
>Kakashi Hatake-half fire demon.<br>Shikamaru Nara-shadow demon. Shadow demons are not good or bad, but the Nara clan is more good than bad.  
>Ino Yamanaka-mind reader.<br>Shino Aburame-bug summoner.  
>Choji Akamichi-has the ability to make himself bigger than usual.<br>Lee-has inhuman speed.  
>Sai-has the ability to make his drawings come to life whenever he wants.<br>Neji Hyuga-light demon and can see farther than the normal eye.  
>Hinata Hyuga-Neji's cousin, also a light demon and can see farther than the normal eye.<br>Kiba Inuzuka-dog demon.  
>Akamaru-Kiba's dog and friend.<br>Tenten-weapon mistress.  
>Temari-wind wielder.<br>Gaara-sand wielder.  
>Konkuro-puppet master.<br>Bri-chan-elite seer.  
>Aya-Bri-chan's older sister, also an elite seer.<br>Doragon-Aya and Bri-chan's older brother and dragon demon, or dragon keeper.  
>Akatsuki-a fierce gang of demons and people with high abilities.<br>Orochimaru-shadow leader Kabuto Yakushi-Orochimaru's henchmen.

Akatsuki members:  
>Itachi Uchiha-Sasuke's brother and a fire demon.<br>Deidara-ability to make clay bombs with the mouths on his hands.  
>Sasori-puppet master.<br>Zetsu-has the ability to merge into things, and has an obvious split personality.  
>Pein-leader of Akatsuki.<br>Konan-paper demon and the only female of Akatsuki.  
>Hidan-immortal.<br>Kakuzu-body stitcher.** (A/N I know stitcher is not a word. Review and tell me what I should put instead of stitcher..)**  
>Kisame Hoshigaki-shark demon.<br>Tobi-has the ability to make himself transparent.

ages: **(A/N I looked up the ages of the Akatsuki members but I couldn't find the ages for some members so I made up some ages.)**  
>Sasuke, Sakura, Nauto, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino-16 Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Aya-17 Bri-chan-15 Kakashi-29 Itachi-21 Doragon-19 Hidan-22 Kakuzu-91 <strong>(AN NO LIE! he's so old D:)**  
>Deidara-19 Sasori-35 Zetsu-25 Pein-26 Konan-25 Kisame-32 Tobi-17<p>

Doragon's dragons **(A/N my sister helped come up with the names, and honestly I was half asleep when I came up with the facts so don't hate me if they suck-.-')**

Enkay- purple, female, ruler of the dragons, and the oldest.  
>Seraku-red, male, most intelligent, and breathes fire.<br>Rem-blue, female, youngest and the fastest, controls matter.  
>Shinari-white, controls light likethe Hyuga clan.<br>Renka-black, meanest, controls darkness.  
>Grenchas-green, male, earth dragon, rivalry with Rem.<p> 


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer:me no own, so you no sue..

And here it is! The first chapter of my first fanfiction. Please don't hurt me!

It is mostly Sakura p.o.v, but when it changes it will say who's p.o.v it is.

"_cookies_ " flashback "banana" talking "**shannaro**" inner sakura

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<br>My name is Sakura Haruno, and for the longest time I can remember.. I could see and hear ghosts. I guess it started when I was about 4, but I never really understood because I thought they were just like everyone else. But when I was 8, we were walking to the market and Mom told me to wait outside with the new puppy, a border collie **(A/N I've always wanted one but I have a miniature poodle instead..)** named Luna, because we couldn't take her into the market, I saw an old lady so I went over to talk to her. She was very nice but I was getting looked at strangly by people passing by. When my mom came out and saw me talking to her, she came over and took my hand and said that we were leaving and didn't even look back. When we got home she explained to me what she was and why people were looking at me funny. I remember that day clearly.

FLASHBACK

_We just got back from the market and she had me sit down on the couch in the living room while she was in the kitchen getting something. She came in with a bowl of strawberries, which were my favorite, and put them in front of me and sat down beside me._

_She looked at me with a smile on her face and asked, "Alright Sakura dear, do you remember that old lady you were talking to?"_

_I nodded my head because I was munching on a strawberry._

_She continued, "Well.. umm.. how should I put this.. Well she was a spirit."_

_I stared up at her with a confused look. I was so confused. What were spirits? I opened my mouth and asked, "What are spirits?"_

_"Well people who have died but haven'e gone to heaven. The have unfinished business that they want to finish in death."_

_I looked at her and kind of understood what she was saying, "But why can I see them and does this mean you can see them too? And what does that make us?"_

_"Yes I can see them too. And the reason we can see them is because we are special. We have a gift that not many have, ours is more specail, and we are what people call us as spirit seer's, okay?"_

_"Okay I understand now. But how do I know when poeple are ghosts."_

_"You just do. You will learn to tell when you get older. Also there is something I want to show you but promise not to say anything to anyone?"_

_I nodded my head and she stood up and put her back to me and pulled her shirt down so I could see these wings on her back. She pulled her shirt back up and sat back down. Then she looked at me and instructed me to stand up and put my back to her. So I did and she touch my upper back and I felt a sting on my back and winced. I sat down and started to tremble because it hurt. She rubbed my back comfortly until I calmed down._

_"What diud you do mommy? It hurt."_

_"I know but you are strong. You have the same mark as me now."_

_I got up and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror and it was true I did have it. She came in and put her hand on my shoulder._

_"Because of this marking, we are different. This is something only some seer's have. There are two types of seer's, the spirit seer's and the elite seer's (A/N I know not much of a difference in the name). Only elite seer's have these marknings. That is how you can tell us apart. Now let's go back downstairs so we can sit and I can explain more things to you."_

_When we got downstairs and comfy on the couch again she continued, "But not all spirits are good. There are bad ones called shadows. The difference between them is that spirits are a replica of the person. Shadows are just dark figures in place of that spirit. Not just seer's can see them too. There are people out there that are demons, like your friend Naruto. Do you remember the discussion we had with his family about him being a demon? " - when I nodded she continued - "Well demons and people who have the ability to do things not everyone can do, like your friend Choji, can see them too, but they cannot help them like seer's can. There are also bad poeple who can see them, usualy demons and people with high abilities who go bad, are called shaodw followers because they follow in the path of the shadow. There is someone who controls the shadows and shadow followers and his name is Orochimaru, and his hench man Kabuto. Stay away from them. "_

_"Okay I understand. And I promise I will stay away from him, but what does this marking do that makes us so specail?"_

_"It holds a power that only we can control. We can call onto the help of the spirits whom we have helped, and those who are willing to help us. I will teach you how to use it when you get older. Now go clean up. I'll put dinner on."_

END OF FLASHBACK

I never learned how to use that power because a year later, when I was nine, my mom got killed in a fire. My house burned down and my friend Ino Yamanaka and her parents took me in. Ino wasn't normal either. She could read minds along with her father. My friends were different too. By the time I was 12 I found out that all my friends were different. I already knew about Ino and Naruto, he was a fox demon as I later found out, but not about the others. They decided to tell me one day. It was so strange because I wasn't expecting it, all my friends not being normal, totally unexpected. So in the end I find out I'm friends with demons and people with high abilities who can also see ghosts, yeah that just made my day.. and I was 12 for kami sake. So shikamaru was a shadow demon, when I found out I screamed and smacked him with a book because I thought he was bad.. not good, but found out he and his clan are good.. Ooh I had some apologizing to do. Who knew you could get a concussion for getting hit in the head with a book? Certainly not me. Anyway, Lee, the boy that was and still is madly inlove with me has inhuman speed, Choji has the ability to make any parts of his body bigger than normal **(A/N don't think nasty)**, Shino can summon bugs and make them do what he wants, Sai has the ability to make his art work come to life whenever he wanted, Neji and his cousin Hinata, also one of my best friends, are light demons and can see farther than the normal eye, Kiba is a dog demon and his pet dog Akamaru is his friend and helps him fight, Tenten is a weapon mistress, Temari is a wind wielder, Gaara is a sand wielder and Konkuro is a puppet master. I also found out my all time major crush is a fire demon. I found out from Naruto because we all know Sasuke wouldn't tell me and his gardian, because his family was murdered by his brother Itachi, Kakashi was a half fire demon. Oh my life just rocks.. Hint sarcasm.

As I was walking down the street, I noticed a familiar blond and orange blob and I noticed it was naruto. Geez, he wears too much orange.. kind of reminds me of a pumpkin. Then I was tackled to the ground by my best friend Ino and she instantly yelled in my face, "Hey forhead! Whatcha doing?"

I glared at her and she got off. As I stood up, I dusted myself off and started walking again. Of course Ino followed. "Forhead, you gonna answer me?"

"Hmm after you tackled me to the ground and almost made me go deaf, I don't know if I want to tell you anymore..."

"Hmph fine. Don't tell me event though I'm your best friend."

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. I'm leaving the village."

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun.. okay so how was my first chapter? i know its short but tell me how it was, but no flames as I said before.. this is my first fanfiction.. acually this is my first story in a while.. don't hate me!<p> 


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: yeah i wish... naruto will never be mine... :'(  
>BUT YAJUU IS :)<p>

I'm sorry for the ending of chapter one being rushed..

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

RECAP

"Hmph fine. Don't tell me even though I'm your best friend."

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. I'm leaving the village."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Ino screamed in my face. Oh man, I could feel a head ache coming.<p>

"It's not that bad. It's not like I'm going to leave the village and join some bad ass gang and kill people or just leave to get stronger to kill his brother. I'm just going to find someone so I can get her to train me."

**"Oh so now you think about the Uchiha bastard who hurt us."** Inner said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dumbass I'm not thinking about him. Why would why? He hurt me and I'm not going to forgive him."

**"One, you just called yourself a dumbass because I am you. And two, if you weren't thinking about him, why did you imply you weren't going to turn out like him.. Hmm smarty pants?"** She said shaking her fist at me. Why, I have no idea.

"Ugh, fuck off inner, and I didn't just imply him, I implied his brother as well." I said, irritated.

**"Oh so you got the hots for both Uchiha brothers now"** She said, wiggling her eye brows at me. God how much I wanted to punch her, but then I would be punching myself.. And people already think I'm crazy.

"NO I DON'T." I yelled.

**"Whatever you say forhead."**

"Shut up and get out of my head."

**"Whatever you say toots, but you need me."**

"Ignoring you now." I said. And true to my word, I ignored her persistant screams.

"Hey forhead, are you even listening to me?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"What?"

"I take that as a no. I said that's not funny and if you leave, I'm coming with you and you can't say no."

"Yeah and we're coming too!" Naruto said, appearing out of no where, dragging a poor Kiba and Akamaru with him. Then I noticed the whole group behind him. Even Gaara, Temari and Konkuro, even though they live in Suna.

"Fine, but Naruto, you better not give me a headache. That goes for you too Ino-pig."

"Okay Sakura-chan" Naruto said flashing me his big grin at the same time Ino said, "Fine forhead."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PIG?" I yelled, waving my fists around like a maniac.  
>"You know we have to leave soon, right?" Tenten said looking at me.<p>

"Alright fine. You have half an hour to get everything ready and we meet at the gate. And Naruto, DON'T BRING ANY RAMEN!" When I thought Naruto got the hint as I walked off.

* * *

><p>(Time skip half an hour)<p>

I had everything I needed and I already talked to Tsunade about me and the gang leaving, but when I was about to leave her office she made me stop and said Kakashi was coming. I don't mind the guy and all, but come on he's a pervert, who read porn in front of everyone. Like seriously, who does that?

I was waiting with Kakashi for like an hour for everyone to get here.. Okay so everyone was here except Naruto, who even with my threat brought ramen. Oh kami kill me now.

"Naruto what did I say about bringing ramen? And you're an hour late! Even Kakashi was on time." I said tapping my foot impatiantly.

"Hehe sorry Sakura-chan. And why is Kakashi here? Is he coming with us?"Naruto looked at me, then at Kakashi.

"Yes Naruto, I'm coming with you guys because Tsunade wanted an adult going with you because you all are still pretty young." Kakashi said.

Naruto just looked at him. "Well we are pretty strong and some of us are even demons."

"I'm a half fire demon." Kakashi said bluntly.

"WHAT? I DIDN"T KNOW THAT!" Naruto yelled so half the village could hear him.

"Shut up baka. Don't be so loud."

"Hehe sorry."

"Troublesome. Can we just go now. I wanna go to sleep."Typical Shikamaru.

I groaned. For the next couple of hours that we were travelling, everyone was talking about everything. By the time we got to an inn, I swore my ears were bleeding and my feet were going to fall off. We spent the night at the inn, when morning came we left.

We were passing by a town when Naurto asked, "Do you even know who we are looking for?"

"Yes." I said.

"Okay do you know what this person looks like?" Konkuro asked.

"Yes. She has blue eyes and black hair. She is an elite spirit seer like me, but she's one of the stronger ones because she's trained all her life. I think people will know who she is. Oh and her name is Bri-chan and I think I read something about her have an older brother and sister."

"Okay. Do you know where she is?" Kakashi asked, seemily not interested in his porn at the moment.

I hung my head, "No." Everyone groaned. "Well I'm not her personal stalker you know." I quickly defended myself.

"Forhead, you know all that but not where she lives or at least the town she lives in?"

"Yeah pretty much."I said, still defeated.

"I suggest we ask around and see if anyone has seen a girl that goes by the name of Bri-chan." Shino said.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Did he just speak. Wow shocking.

We were interupted from our thoughts when we heard someone ask us, "Did you say you guys were looking for a girl who goes by the name of Bri-chan?"

I looked and say that it was a girl with brown eyes and black hair. She was tall and quite beautiful.

"Umm yeah we are. Why? Do you know who she is?" Ino said.

"What business do you have with my sister?" A man asked. He had blue eyes and red hair. He was tall and had a fine body.

**"Damn he's fine. Screw the Uchiha boy. Let's keep him"** Inner said drooling at the man.

"Inner fuck off and stop being a pervert. And no we can't keep him. And I thougt I got rid of you?"

"**Haha you can't get rid of me. And why? He is HOT!"**

"Shut up pervert and stop asking if we can keep him because we are not going to keep him!" With that said I ignored Inner's perverted words.

"Oh shut up Doragon. Oh my name's Aya and this is my bitch ass brother Doragon. So why do you need my sister?" Aya, the girl, said.

"Well you see my mother passed away when I was nine and well I have the markings on my back representing that I'm an elite spirit seer and I never got taught how to use it."

"And you want my sister to teach you?" Aya asked.

"Uhh yeah." I said kind of nervous.

"Ha good luck with that. My sister is so damn stubborn. She would never take on a student. Especially someone she don't know." Doragon, the man, said.

Aya punched Doragon in the head, causing his face to meet with the ground. "SHUT UP FOR KAMI'S SAKE! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" Aya screamed at the top of her lungs, causing people to look our way. Then she turned and looked at us with a big smile on her face, making us all sweatdrop. "Well now, are we going to go talk to my sister or just stand here looking like idiots. Well some of us already look like idiots." She looks down at her brother who was still on the ground.

"Poor guy.." Sakura muttered under her breath. Then she nodded her head and Aya walked away, dragging poor Doragon behind her. A while later, we arrived at Aya's home and she literally threw Doragon in the house and onto the floor, just before she entered she looked back at us and said, "Beware of Yajuu. I don't know what she will do to you guys. Just be careful and come in." She finished with a creepy smile.

We all walked into the house carefully and when all of us were in the house we shut the door and took our shoes off. We were still standing awkwardly in the hallway wehn Aya motioned for us to come in and sit down. When we got settled in, meaning me, Hinata, Ino and Tenten sat on one couch. Naruto, Kiba, and Choji on another. Akamaru was sitting in front of Kiba. Temari was sitting on a chair. Kakashi was leaned up against the wall, Shino was standing in a corner and Gaara, Konkuro, Lee and Neji were sitting on the floor in front of us.

We heard someone yell, most likely Aya yelling at Doragon. Then we heard her yell, "Incoming!" The the strangest of creatures came plowing into the living room. It looked like a panther but it had wings. It was all black, the fur, the wings even the eyes were black. No wonder they called her Yajuu **(A/N Yajuu means beast in japenese)**. She came right up to me and started licking me face. Then Akamaru went up to her and sniffed her. Her and Akamaru walked off, acting like friends.

Then we heard someone coming down, more like someones. When Aya and Doragon, who had a raw steak to his head that Akamaru and Yajuu were trying to take from him, came down stairs they sat on kitchen chairs. The girl behind them looked so pretty. She had big blue eyes and long black hair that went to the middle of her back that was down and straight. She was short, about 5'1 **(A/N that's how short I am.. **). She looked so young, maybe 14 or 15. She stood there, staring at us. She let her eyes drift over all of us but I was the last one she looked at. Her eyes stayed on me then she spoke. "So are you the one who wants me to teach you how to use the spirit marking." I nodded my head and she continued, "Why should I teach you. You come into my house, no thanks to my stupid sister and expect me to teach you. Teach yourself." She said, crossing her arms and now glaring at sister.

"Oh come on sis, don't be a bitch. Just teach her. Her mom died when she was nine before she could teach her and now she has no one to teach her." Aya said.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the only one who is an elite spirit seer. And you could teach her Aya, not me because you are one too. So why don't you teach her and I don't have to waste my time teaching people when I have better things to do." She said, still glaring at her sister.

"Told you she was stubborn. And did I mention she hates people? Oh yeah I guess I didn't.. Well now you know and good luck."Doragon said getting ready to walk away, but before he could Aya grabbed him by the ear and said in a sing-song voice,"Oh no you don't you teme. You are going to help us convince Bri-chan to teach Sakura-chan." Then she skipped away and up the stairs, yet again dragging him behind her.

Oh man, was she kinda scary. Oh well at least she isn't as bad as Ino.

* * *

><p>So please if someon is reading this story, tell me how I did. PLEASE! I will love you forever and I will give you a cookie :)<p> 


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer: i don't want to do the disclaimer, but i have to sooooo... me no own naruto.

Oh and the flashbacks are in normal p.o.v.

And thank you E person for reviewing my story. It made me very happy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

RECAP

"Told you she was stubborn. And did I mention she hates people? Oh yeah I guess I didn't.. Well now you know and good luck." Doragon said getting ready to walk away, but before he could Aya grabbed him by the ear and said in a sing-song voice, "Oh no you don't teme. You're going to help us convince Bri-chan to teach Sakura-chan." Then she skipped away and up the stairs, yet again dragging him behind her.

Oh man, she was scary. Oh well at least she isn't as bad as Ino.

* * *

><p>After Aya dragged poor Doragon away, we all sat there in awkward silence, until Aya came bouding down the stairs with a big grin, threatening to split her face in two.<p>

"Come on guys. We have to think of a plan to get my stubborn sister to help train Sakura-chan. And I think I have a great first plan." Aya said clapping her hands together. Then took off up stairs and motioning for them to follow.

When we were all settled into her room, which was quite big might I add, she looked at us, well me and said, "So I was thinking we, as in you guys, be very nice to her and maybe she'll think you guys are worthy of helping." Doragon, who was walking by poked his head into the room and said, "That isn't going to work. She'll just aggravated with all of you guys and probably throw us all out for a couple of days. You remember what happened last time we tried to get her to help us with something."

FLASHBACK

_"Please?" Aya asked, pleading with her stubborn sister._

_"No." Bri-chan, annoyance evident in her voice. _

_For two hours she has been bugging Bri-chan to help her master this new technique with the marking but she kept turning her down. Aya wasn't going to give up and she thought if she bugged her enough, it was going to work. But unfortunatly it hasn't yet. _

_Doragon came walking into the room to notice his sister Aya on her knees begging Bri-chan for kami knows what now. "Whatever you are trying to get her to do, it isn't going to work and you know it.__"_

_Aya jumped to her feet and launched herslef onto her brother, catching him off guard and both of them falling to the ground. Aya grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt and said, "You will help me get Bri-chan to teach me that new technique." With that said she jumped up, grabbed him by the leg and dragged him up the stairs. An hour later, and a plan figured out, Aya dragged Doragon down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found Bri-chan sitting at the table reading a book and sipping her tea._

_''Bri-chan you are the best sister, no wait sibling in the whole wide world-" She was cut off by her sister saying ''Get out."_

_"But"_

_"I said get out. Both of you. You are desturbing my peace." When Aya and Doragon went to open their mouths to say something, a gust of wind came in and it was like it picked them up and carried them outside and dropped them onto the front porch. The door shut and locked afetr the wind disappeard. And Bri-chan didn't look up from her book even once. _

_Aya started pounding on the door yelling "Let me in." When that didn't work she whirled around face her brother and pointed a finger at him saying, "This is your fault."_

_"My fault? It's your fault for bugging her. You know she hates being bothered. And I would understand her kicking you out, but ME! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING. If I didn't agree to your damn plan I could still be in my room."_

_For hours they argued until Bri-chan had enough and went to her room. She didn't let them in for a couple of days._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hehe yeah, I rememeber. But it's going to be different now. She will agree and I will be victor."

Everyone sweet dropped. What was wrong with her.

"Victor of what exactly?"Doragon asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know yet, but I will still be victor. And I will be better then you!"

This woman makes me worry for her mental state.

"Okaaay then. You have fun with that." With that said, Doragon high tailed it out of the room before his crazy sister could do or say anything else.

"Stupid man. Never understands me."Aya said witha pout. "Anyway on with our plan"

"What plan?" Bri-chan said, seemingly popping out of no where.

"The plan to get Bri-chan to teach Sakura-chan how to use the marking." Aya said, while almost everyone was trying to get her to shut up, minus Neji who was stading there with an emotioless expression, Shino who was standing in a corner, Shikamaru who was sleeping and Choji who was too busy eating potato chips.

"Oh really now and how do you plan on doing that?"Bri-chan asked, slightly amused at her sisters stupidity.

"Oh-" Just as she was going to explain it, she realized who she was talking to. "Oh, I mean, um.. I love you?" Aya said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Haha so convincing."With a sigh she continued."If I agree to teach her will you all shut up and stop bothering me?" Everyone nodded their head, even Shikamaru who was now awake. "Fine. I will. But if I get any disturbances I will stop the training and you will do the training I want you to. Got it?" Everyone nodded their head again and Sakura stood up to bow quickly and say a quick thank you.

Doragon, who was walking by the room at that moment to hear his sister agree to teaching me, fell over. Everyone looked over towards the hallway to see him laying on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor Doragon?"Bri-chan asked, emotionless as ever.

"Umm.. I just thought the floor needed a hug?" He said embaressed that he acually fell over, over something like that.

"Riight."Bri-chan said rolling her eyes. Then she turned to me and said, "Meet me at the training grounds in the forest tomorrow morning at 8:00. And don't be late or I will leave and I won't teach you." With that said, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

We were all silent for a while until Aya sighed in relief. "Wow she's acually going to teach someone. Dude you are so lucky because she barely ever taught me anything because she said if she taught herself everything she knows, I can do it too."

"Yeah. Right. Because you can acually learn something with that brainless head of yours." Doragan said.

"What was that you man whore?"Aya said through gritted teeth. She didn't even give him time to retort anything before a gust of wind came in and threw him out the second story window.

**"Damn she's crazy. I think I'm in love."**

"Wth Inner. I'm not into girls. And since you are me, you shouldn't either."

**"So.. Your point?"**

"Ugh. I hate you. Leave me alone."

**"Never gonna happen babes and ooh we got Mr. Hotties stubborn sister to acually teach us? Hell yeah. We get to be around him for a while. Score. Ohh we should totaly let him get in our pants." She said, wiggling her eye brows.**

"Ignoring that last comment you pervert. And yes she's going to teach us so you better stop with your perverted thoughts about her brother. Now shut up." I said, deciding to ignore inner for a while.

"Soooo. What do we do now?" Ino said.

"Where are we all going to be staying?"Tenten said. Ino being forgotten in the new found conversation.

"Hmm well we are the only ones who live here soo.. we are going to pair off into little groups and some of you can sleep in my room and Doraon's room, but no one goes into Bri-chan's room. We aren't even aloud in there so her room is off limits. Oh and we have the spare bedrooms."

Soon the sleeping arrangments were made. Neji, Shino and Kakashi were sleeping in Doragon's room. Lee, Choji, Naruto and Kiba were sleeping in a spare bedroom. Gaara, Konkuro, Sai, and Shikamaru were sleeping in another spare bedroom. Ino, and Sakura were sleeping in Aya's room and Tenten, Temari and Hinata were sleeping in the last spare bedroom. Yajuu and Akamaru were sleeping somewhere in the house. With all the sleeping arrangements we all went to bed.

In the morning, I was woken up by Aya who said I had half an hour to get ready before I had to meet Bri-chan at the training grounds. I quickly got up and took a shower, when I stepped out I wrapped a towel around my body and blow dried my hair and brushed it, then I threw on the clothes that Aya let me borrow and got my shoes and ran out to the training grounds. When I got there Bri-chan was already there sitting in a tree staring off into space.

I remembered what Aya said before I fell asleep last night.

FLASHBACK

_"Why does Bri-chan act the way she does to everyone?"Ino asked Aya. I opened my eyes, obviously interested in the answer._

_"It's how she grew up. Our parents died when Bri-chan was seven. She was outside training with mother when shadows showed up. But because Bri-chan was still learning how to use the marking, she wasn't very strong and soon mother got hurt protecting her so father ran out and by the time he got there mother got bitten by a shadow. When someone gets bitten by a shadow, you have about 2 hours before turning into one and there is no cure for it. So father had to kill her. He did it in front of Bri-chan and said it only gets worse when you get older. It was funny how he didn'd blame her for our mothers death. After killing mother they were walking back to the house and they never noticed the shadow follower until it was almost too late. The shadow follower had a katana and was going to stab her but father jumped in the way with his own katana and both him and the shadow follower were stabbed in the heart. He died but not after he told Bri-chan to become strong so she can protect the ones she loves like our parents. She vowed to get stronger and soon she just became cold to everyone and always trained. _**(A/N sounds like a certain Uchiha bastard eh?) **_She has her moments when she's nice but that's barely ever and she cares about everyone, even though she doesn't act like she does. She blames herself for the death of our family too. She has a lot weighing down on her shoulders because she has to get stronger because she is the only one strong enough to acually cure the bite of a shadow. Everyone thought it was inpossible for one to be able to cure a bite from a shadow but she found it. I know she can do it because she did it with me a couple of times."_

_"Wait what do shadow followers look like? And how do they have a heart?" Ino asked._

_"Shadow followers are humans, but bent on the road of evil. The appearance is pretty easy to spot one in a crowd because they have a greyish tint to their skin and they always wear black cloaks with hoods that help hide their faces. So yeah, they have hearts because even though they may not look it, but they are still human."_

_"Oh I get it now." Ino said. Nodding her head in agreement with her own statement._

_"Yeah. So my sister just needs to lighten up. She just needs to know she has people here for her, other than Doragon and I of course."She said with a smile._

* * *

><p>Bri-chan jumped down from the tree and looked at me. "Ready?"<p>

I nodded my head and she started walking away. I wondered where she was taking me.

**"She could be taking us to our death."**

"Shut up Inner. She wouldn't do that." I retorted. Annoyed that Inner would even think of something like that.

**"Tsh. Fine then see if I care if she kills you."**

"Well hello there dumbass but if I get killed, so do you."

**"I knew that."**

"Right."I said sacasticaly. "Now shut up. We are where we are suppose to be and I need to pay attention to her."

**(A/N i couldnt think of a way to display the training scene in detail but pretty much she spends most of the time concentrated her spiritual energy on trying to summon the spirits that she wants help from. I know it doesnt really make sense but it made better sense in my head.)**

At the end of the day, I was so tired and I was just able to summon a small amount of spirital energy and got the spirits to have a small wind. Not strong enough to move anything other than leaves but it was a start, and Bri-chan didn't call me weak or say she wasn't going to teach me anymore so I guess she was glad about my progress.

Aya came over and patted my back. "Wow your progress is better than mine was. It took me about three days to be able to do that and you did it in your first day. I could tell Bri-chan was happy with your progress and fast learning because she acually said you were doing a good job when Doragon asked how it was going an hour ago. You know, when you had to go to the washroom."

"Yeah okay, I get it. But I'm really happy she agreed to helping me."

"It's the first step to her acually socializing with someone. Even though you two probably barely spoke but still, she is acually around someone that isn't me or idiot face."

I couldn't help but giggle at the nick name she used for her brother. Then I got thinking. If Bri-chan and Aya are elite spirit seers, is Doragon?

As if Aya could read my mind, even though she wasn't Ino, she said, "He's not a spirit seer if that's what you were thinking. He's much different. Yes he can see them" but only because he's a demon. A dragon demon to be exact. No one really knows why he turned out to be a demon when me, mom and Bri-chan are elite seers and father was just a human, he couldn't see spirits or shadows. But it's pretty cool i guess haveing your brother one of the rare dragon demons. He's acually the last one alive because the rest died out before he was born. But there was only five of them before him and they only had one each, and each of them were different. For some reason he has all the other dragons and his very own. I'll have to show you his dragons when he's training some day. Well any hoo we shouls all get inside because dinner is on the table."

After everyone was done eating, Aya and Kakashi washed the dishes, and the rest of us did whatever we felt like. Me, I went to bed.

In the morning I was woken up by Aya again saying Bri-chan wanted to do more training with me. By the end of the week I was able to summon u a gust of wind that could pick up a tree and throw it several feet.

As we were walking back to the house Bri-cah looked at me and smiled. It may have been a small smile but it was still a smile. "You're doing an amazing job and you are progressing fast. I'm glad I'm teaching someone who might acually be as strong as me."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm that strong."

"You just might be. Aya told me that she told you and Ino and eventually the rest of you guys why I was so cold towards people."

"I though she would. You're not mad are you? Because if you-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. She was bound to tell you guys sooner or later."

"Yeah I guess she would have. You know if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I mean all of us are here. We want to be your friend." I said smiling.

"Yeah I know. I guess I should really not be so cold around people like you guys huh?" She said, smiling still.

"Yeah because we are awesome and will eventually get you to open up."

When we got back and everyone saw the two of us talking and Bri-chan acually smiling, They all fell over, even Neji.

We both looked at eveyone who were on the ground and said, "What?"

They all just shook their heads and stood up, brushing themselves off. Then Doragon, the idiot he was pointed at Bri-chan and yelled. "You! You're smiling!"

"No shit idiot." She said, now frowning and before he could say anything, a gust of wind came in and threw him out the window. She looked at me and smiled and nodded her head in appretiation.

Aya shouted, "I LOVE YOU NOW SAKURA-CHAN! YOU THROW IDIOT OUT WINDOWS TOO!"

Then we all sat down to eat and Doragon came walking in the front dorr, glaring at me and proceeded to sit down and eat.

Man was I going to get used to this, and the best part is, I was the one to get Bri-chan smiling after a long time, and got her to open up.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the rushed ending but I didn't know how to end it so...<p>

Review or I will send my purple panda after you.


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer:hmm if I were to own Naruto... it would NOT be known and people would never read it... so me no own, so don't sue me

Itachi: I agree.

Bri-chan:wth? Weasal-chan! -glomps Itachi-

Please read!

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

RECAP

"No shit idiot." She said, now frowning and before he could say anything, a gust of wind came in and threw him out the window. She looked at me and smiled and nodded her head in appretiation.

Aya shouted, "I LOVE YOU NOW SAKURA-CHAN! YOU THROW IDIOT OUT WINDOWS TOO!"

Then we all sat down to eat and Doragon came walking in the front dorr, glaring at me and proceeded to sit down and eat.

Man was I going to get used to this, and the best part is, I was the one to get Bri-chan smiling after a long time, and got her to open up.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks, it was quite hectic. Me with my training and everyone else doing their own thing.<p>

"We should do something." Everyone looked at him as if to continue. Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast, before he continued he took a bite out of his breakfast, which was suprisingly not ramen. Then again Aya did pound him into the ground the first morning he was here and wanted ramen for breakfast and she deemed it unheathly. "I mean we should all do something together because we haven't acually done something together since we came here a week ago."

"I agree with him. We should do an outing." Tenten agreed.

"Ooh I know. We could go SHOPPING!" Ino screamed, nearly making everyone deaf.

"Or we could go to the beach."Hinata stuttered. **(A/N i can't type her stuttering so just bare with me.)**

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled proceeding to hug the poor Hyuuga girl while Neji glared at him for touching his cousin. Said girl could give Sasuke's precious tomatoes a run for their money.

"But what about my training?"I asked.

"What about it? You need a break anyway." Kiba answered.

"Yeah forhead. Kiba's right, you need a break and I think you can live without training for a day or two. Like seriously, you're starting to sound like Sasuke with all this training. We don't need another Sasuke." Ino said a matter of factly.

I huffed and crossed my arms but didn't say anything.

So for the rest of the day, we spent it planning our day out, well everyone else did, Bri-chan and I spent our day training. When Aya came to get us when it was time for dinner she looked at me and smile but said nothing, which creeped me out because she had something planned that involved me. Then she turned and walked back to the house followed by Bri-chan. I shivered but reluctanly followed her and Bri-chan inside. The rest of the night went by in a blur, it could have been because I was so tired.

In the morning I wasn't woken up by anyone to go to training so I ran downstairs and when I rounded the corner, I almost collided with Bri-chan.

"Oh my kami. I'm so sorry, no one woke me up and I was going to come to the training grounds right away." I rambled.

"No need. There's no training today." Bri-chan said.

"Why?"I asked, confused.

"Because today is friday and tomorrow is saturday."She responded, confusing me even more.

**"I think she hit her head or something. She isn't making sense." Inner said.**

"Don't be rude." I retorted.

**"But I'm not. I'm stating a fact. I think she hit her head because well since when does she care what day it is?"**

"I don't know now shut up." I told Inner.

"Are you listening to me?"Bri-chan asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, sorry. So what if today is Friday and tomorrow is Saturday, why can't we train?" I asked.

"Because tomorrow we go to the beach-" she got interupted by Doragon who popped up out of no where and said, "Nah admit it shrimp, you're tired. That's why you aren't making sense."

She whipped her head around and kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall down the stairs **(A/N yes! they were by the stairs)**

"Shut up. I AM NOT TIRED!"She yelled. Then stormed off to her room.

"Okay then." I said to myself, then walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I got there, I couldn't see anyone at the table, acually I couldn't see anyone in sight. I shrugged and got a piece of toast and walked back to Aya's room to get dressed.

Everyone didn't get back from where ever they went near dinner time. Bri-chan was in her room, I think, and I was sitting on the bed I was sharing with Ino, reading a book. I decided to go down stairs and see where everyone was gone to the whole day. When I got into the kitchen I noticed Bri-chan at the stove cooking, by the looks of it, ramen. Well I guess I was wrong about where she was.

**"SHE CAN COOK?" Inner yelled.**

"I guess so. But I've never seen her cook the whole time we were here."

**"We've only been here a week, dumbass."**

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond to her. Bri-chan looked at all of us and glared. "Shoes off at the door."

Everyone went and took their shoes off at the door, when they came back with no shoes on she smirked and turned back to the stove. Everyone sat down at the table and started talking.

"So, I can't wait for tomorrow." Ino said.

"Neither can I. I got a new surf board that I wanna try out." Kiba said.

"Yeah. Oh we should rent a boat and a shack too." Naruto said exitedly.

"Already done. Are you going to be making the food for tomorrow?" Aya said, looking at bri-chan.

"I guess so. But you and Hinata will be helping me." Bri-chan said, pointing to Aya, then Hinata.

"Okay." Hinata and Aya said in unison.

Then Bri-chan came in with bowls and put a bowl of ramen in front of everyone.

"That's cheating." Doragon said.

"How so?" Bri-chan questioned.

"Because you are using your power to carry the bowls in here." He responded.

"No it's not. Unless you wanna get up and help carry the bowls in here and besides, it's easier this way so no one has to get up." She shot back. "Now shut up and eat."

After everyone was done eating, Aya went and did the dishes and for the rest of the evening, Bri-chan, Aya and Hinata cooked the food for the beach. In the morning, everyone was running around, trying to get ready. Just as I was about to change into my red one piece, Aya and Ino burst through the bathroom door and ripped the bathing suit right out if my hands.

"What the-" I was cut off by Aya. "Don't wear that. Sheesh. Wear this!"

She thrust a pink bundle of fabric into my hands and ran out, Ino hot on her trail. I looked at it and the fisr thing that came to mind was 'what the hell is this?' I sweatdropped at the amount... er... lack of fabric. I decided I was no way in hell going to wear that thing and starting looking franticly for my one piece, then I realized that Aya took it with her. Damn her! I glared at the little piece of fabric in my hand and contemplated whether or not I should burn it. I decided against it because that would mean having to deal with the wrath of Aya and most likely Ino, which I didn't want to have to deal with. After about fifteen minutes of fighting with the damn bikini, I had it on and I hated it. It's not like I'm self concious about my body or anything, acually I know I have a body that made the boys drool and every girls dream, but that's why I don't want to wear this thing. I don't want people staring at me because it's just creepy. I slumped my shoulders and walked out of the bathroom, dragging my feet. When I got into the living room, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Holy crap Sakura-chan. Who knew you were hiding that underneath your baggy clothes." Said Naruto, who was practically drooling.

I walked up to him and punched him in the head, yelling, "Shut up, Baka. And stop drooling!"

**"He's right though. We look good." Inner said, winking.**

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Inner. You're just as bad as Naruto."

"No I'm not!" She yelled.

"Yes you are. Now please shut up."

She pouted but complied.

"Forhead, stop spacing out and listen to me. I said you look good." Ino said, waving her hand in front of my face, which I slapped away.

Then she threw a red sundress at me for me to put on. Thank kami for that.

"Alright everyone. The beach is only a ten minute walk from here so you guys can walk there. I will be driving to the beach with the food, with Doragon and Hinata because we don't think any of you want to carry all this, with all your stuff to. Oh and boys, put the surf boards in the car. We'll take them too."

I could hear mosly everyone complaining until Bri-chan glared at them and said, "Shut up, or you won't be coming along. I'll make sure you stay here and do nothing."

That got everyone to shut up. After the surf boards and food, which consisted of Onigiri, Takikomi, Gohan, Udon, Pork and Chicken Ramen, Kushikatsu, Teriyaki, Nikujaga, Kakigori, Kompeito, Mizuame, Pocky, bottled water and green tea. After everything was in the car, we started walking to the beach. Then I got to thinking, 'Why was Hinata with them?'

**"Because obviously Bri-chan likes her the best." Inner said.**

I snorted, "Whatever Inner. She probably wants her to help because there is a lot of food and besides Hinatat did help cook all the food so it just makes sense that she helps take the food there."

**"Riight." Inner said, rolling her eyes.**

"Well Hinata is a good cook so there would be no reason for her not to help cook everything."

**"I didn't even mention anything about that. But now that we think about it, I'm just wondering how Bri-chan found out about it."**

"Maybe because she offered to help cook the food." I said, a matter of factly.

**"Whatever you say."**

"Fine. I'll just ask Hinata when we all meet up at the shack." With that said, the conversation ended.

The walk to the beach was loud. Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Choji were yelling about something, which caused Ino to punch them all in the head and yell something about too much noise and lod mouths, tch, she's one to talk. When we finally gpt to the shack, Bri-chan, Hinata and Doragon had everything unpacked and put away. I walked around the shack and noticed that it was furnished with a stove, sink, refrigerator, counters, cupboards and tables to eat at. It even had a bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. When I got back to the kitchen area where everyone was, I got thinking about how we were going to eat the food because I didn't see any dishes when they put everything in the car.

"Umm guys-" I was cut off by Aya, for the second time today. "Don't worry. We own this shack and everything in here is ours. There is dishes and stuff here so that's why we didn't have to pack any dishes. We come here often anyway, so don't worry about anything."

"Oh, okay. I get it now. Wow you guys own a shack." I said, slightly amused.

"Yeah. We own a boat too." Doragon said, poking his head into the shack.

"How can you afford all of this?" I asked.

"The money our parents left us and anyway, our parents owned everything when we were just babies so when they died everything went to us, including tuition money for us." Aya said.

I just nodded my head because I had no idea what to say.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Swimming of course!" Both Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison, while pumping a fist in the enthusiasticly. Then they turned to glare at each other. "I said that!" They both continued to glare at each other. "Don't copy me!" Then they both pointed at each other. "Shut up!" Then they both turned their backs to each other and crossed their arms, all the while pouting like children.

I just laughed and walked over to them and put a hand on their shoulder. "Do whatever."

"Yes!" They both yelled in unison again, and glared at each other again, but proceeded to grab their surf boards and run out of the shack.

"I thought they said... Nevermind... Don't wanna know..." I said, shaking my head.

Somehow Ino persuaded me to get out of the sundress and go outside. I looked around and noticed that not only was there a lot of people here today but everyone looked to be having fun. I also noticed Ino was wearing a purple bikini, Tenten was wearing a brown bikini woth white pok-a-dots on it, Hinata was wearing a white bikini with yellow booty shorts, Aya was wearing a yellow bikini with black smiley faces on it and Bri-chan was wearing a black bikini top with a neon blue and pink paint splatter design on it and neone green swimming shorts that went to her knees. I saw that Shikimaru was, per usual, sleeping under a beach umbrella near the shack, wearing forest green swim trunks with black thin stripes. By Shikamaru was Gaara, who was wearing red swimming trunks, Temari, who was wearing a light brown bikini with black shorts and Konkuro, who was wearing dark blue swim trunks, talking about kami knows what. I looked at the water and saw that Naruto was surfing with Kiba and from what I could see, Naruto was wearing orange swim trunks and Kiba was wearing white swim trunks. I looked over to my right and saw that Kakashi, who was wearing grey swim trunks, and Doragon, who was wearing red swim trunks, talking to a man in green swim trunks. It looked like he had a bowl cut hair.

Oh kami no... That's when I heard someone in the distance yell, "Gai-sensei!"

He turned to see his star pupil, and mini me. "Oh Lee!"

"Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Oh Lee!"

Whe they got to each other, they had anime tears streaming down their face, and embraced in a.. uhh.. manly hug... It was a disturbing sight. Lee was wearing green swim trunks just like Gai.

"What a discusting thing to see." Bri-chan said.

"Dude, he's like that guy's mini me." Aya commented.

"Are they always like this?" Bri-chan asked.

"Unfortunatly yes." I said, frowning.

She muttered great under her breath before walking up to Doragon and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oi dumb shit, is that the Gai man Kakashi-san called yesturday?"

"Yes." He relpied, with an unreadable expression on his face.

She looked at me and waved me over. "What can he do?" She asked, pointing to the green clad man.

"The same thing as Lee. That's the man who taught Lee everything he knows." I responded.

"Ah, okay." Then she turned to Doragon. "He sleeps in your room." Then she walked back into the shack.

"Hey, uh, where's Choji, Neji, Sai and Shino?" I asked Doragon.

"Neji offered to go get the boat, Choji went to the store complaining because we didn't pack any potato chips, Sai is on the cliff working on his art and Shino is somewhere looking for new kinds of bugs."

"Ah okay." I said, nodding my head. Then Doragon went into the shack.

"Hey, come on Forhead. Neji has the boat." Ino yelled to me.

I looked over and saw that Neji was here with the boat, and he was wearing White swim trunks, and almost everyone was on the baot, minus Shino, Sai, Doragon, Bri-chan, and Choji. I heard someone come out of the shack and turned to see Doragon walking out, with Bri-chan thrown over his shoulder, who was yelling for him to put her down and punching his back.

"Come on. Don't keep them waiting." He said, before walking up to the boat and throwning Bri-cha onto it. I huffed but complied. We were about to leave when we seen Choji running, trying to get to us before we took off. He was wearing bergundy swun trunks. When he got on, Neji drove the boat around the water until we were no where near the shore and stopped the boat. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Konkuro, Aya, Temari, Hinata,Tenten and Ino jumped off. Bri-chan pushed Doragon into the water and started laughing because he screamed like a little girl. Then Kakashi went up behind her and pushed her in, but she grabbed him at the last minute and both of them went in. I was laughing so I didn't notice Naruto and Kiba swim near to where I was and grabbed my ankles. I looked down and screamed when they pulled me in. When I resurfaced, I couldn't help but laugh because this was the most fun I've had in so long. Everyone was laughing with me. I pouted when I saw that Gaara hasn't jumped in yet, I could understand Neji not jumping in because he has to operate the boat, but Gaara had no excuse. Gaara noticed my pout and rolled his eyes but jumped in.

"Canon ball" The Gai jumped in, doing a canon ball, also suceeding in splashing almost everyone.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head in time to see Sai flying our way on one of his drawn birds and Shino was sitting on the same bird, but trying to put some distance between them. Sai was wearing black swim trunks and Shino was wearing grey swim trunks with white stripes and his black glasses he always wore. When they got near us, Sai dispelled the bird and both of them fell in the water. Some how though, Shino's glasses stayed on. Does he glue them to his face or something. I had to stiffle a giggle when I imagined Shino glueing them to his face.

For the next couple of hours we played in the water, splashing each other and surfing and laughing. It was amazing, I never thought I would be this happy. After almost everyone got hungry, we went back and had lunch, then the guys, minus Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi went back into the water. I was kind of suprised Sai, Shino and Gaara went back in, but at least they were having fun. The girls were laying on towels sunbathing and I was sitting under a beach umbrella looking out at everyone. By the time everyone was back for dinner, Naruto, Kiba, Konkuro and Lee were red as lobsters. Gaara was only pink and everyone else looked like they got a nice tan. I laughed when I seen the four boys because of the redness of their skin. After everyone ate, we went back into the water, most of us were hyper, minus Shino, Sai, Neji, Bri-chan, Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Hey guys. Do you want to play beach volleyball? I've got a ball." I said.

Almost everyone nodded their head. So in the end the teams were Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Konkuro, Lee and I against Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Choji, Doragon and Aya and we were winning by 2. I was about to serve when I noticed someone with black hair and black swim trunks walking by the shore out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head around so fast I swore I was going to get whip lash.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I swore I just saw Sasuke." I repsonded.

"What? Where?" Naruto asked, walking over to me.

"Over there." I pointed to the direction that I saw him.

Both of us stared at the group that was over there. There was a man with black hair and black swim trunks, he was the same man I noticed not to long ago. I couldn't see his face though but he had three people with him. I could see that the only woman with them had an unusual hairstyle. Short, pointy and unkept on the right side and long, pin-straight and combed on the left side. From the looks of it, she had red eyes that matched her hair. She was wearing a lavender bikini that was barely covering the girl. There was a tall, spikey orange haired man, who was wearing black swim trunks. I couldn't get a clear discription of him because he too, had his back to us. Then there was the last man. He had white hair with a blueish tint to it and when I seen his smile, I could see pointed teeth. He also had purple eyes. He was wearing purple swim trunks.

"No way. I think that is Sasuke." Ino all but yelled.

"Who's Sasuke?" Aya asked.

"A guy that left Konoha 3 years ago because he wanted to get stronger. No one knows why he wants to get stronger though, but I think it has something to do with avenging his family. Stupid avenging jerk." Ino explained.

"Ah. Wait, the black haired guy right?" Aya asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I've seen him around a couple of times. He's a fire demon." Bri-chan said, walking over to us.

"Do you know the people with him?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. The tall man's name is Juugo. I don't know his last name though. He's a demon, but the kind is unknown. He can talk to animals and get them to do what he wants. He also has the ability to morf his body into this grotesque monster type thing. Also he is 18. The white haired boy's name is Suigetsu Hozuki. He's a water demon, he can morf his body into water and control water and he's 16. The female's name is Karin. She's an unusual one because she has the ability to heal if someone bites her and she can sense spirits, just like us but she isn't that strong. She's 16 as well." Bri-chan said.

"Wow, how do you know all that?" Kiba asked, impressed. By the looks of it everyone else was too.

"I did some research on them because I didn't like the look of them. Get this, they work for Orochimaru, the shadow lord." Bri-chan said.

"Holy crap, what a jerk. Leaves us and goes to some old guy. What a man." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

We all just stared at the four until the orange haired man, Juugo, pointed to us and the other three looked at us. Sasuke and I locked eye contact for a minute or two before he turned away and strode off motioning for the other three to follow. The red head, Karin, glared at me then latched onto Sasuke's arm and strode off with them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Naruto looking down at me with concern filled eyes. I just smiled and walked to the shack.

"I think we should get back. You have training tomorrow." Bri-chan stated.

I groaned, but complied. After everything was packed. Doragon and Bri-chan drove back to the house. Hinata said she was going to walk. That's when I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

I pulled her aside and asked, "Hey, how did Bri-chan know about your cooking?"

"I heard her tell Doragon she was going to be cooking the food for today, so I offered to help." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Haha told you she offered to help." I said, laughing at Inner, who was pouting in a corner.

**"Shut up will ya." She shot back.**

I laughed at Inner and ran to catch up to everyone, Hinata right beside me. When we got back to the house I saw that the car was in the drive way so I knew that Doragon and Bri-chan were back. When we got into the house, took off our shoes, and walked into the living room, Doragon looked up from the t.v and put his finger to his lips and looked in the direction of one of the couches. I looked over and saw that Bri-chan was curled up and fast asleep on it. We all nodded our heads and quietly walked upstairs and went into the room we were staying in. After I got changed into my red pajamas I walked over to the bed I was sharing with Ino and curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry 'bout the long chap. I was just too lazy to put it into two parts. Also if I made any mistakes, please feel free to pm me and tell me. That would be greatly appreciated.<p>

-hides in a corner using Tobi as a shield- DON'T EAT ME!

oh and here are the definitions of the foods that I used in this chap.

Onigiri- Rice balls.

Takikomi gohan- Rice topped with vegetables and chicken or seafood, then baked in an individual sized pot.

Udon- Thick white wheat noodles served with various toppings. Usually in a hot soy-dashi broth ot sometimes in a japanese curry soup.

Ramen- Thin light yellow noodles served in hot chicken or pork broth with various toppings.

Kushikatsu- Skewered meat, vegetables or seafood, breaded and deep fried.

Teriyaki- Grilled, broiled or pan-fried meat, fish, chicken or vegetables glazed with a sweetened soy sauce.

Nikujaga- Beef and potato stew, flavoured with soy sauce.

Kakigori- Shaved ice with syup topping.

Kompeito- Crystal sugar candy.

Mizuame- Sticky liquid suar candy.


	6. Chapter five

Diclaimer: i don t own... -cries in a corner-

* * *

><p>Chapter five.<p>

RECAP

I laughed at Inner and ran to catch up to everyone, Hinata right beside me. When we got back to the house I saw that the car was in the drive way so I knew that Doragon and Bri-chan were back. When we got into the house, took off our shoes, and walked into the living room, Doragon looked up from the t.v and put his finger to his lips and looked in the direction of one of the couches. I looked over and saw that Bri-chan was curled up and fast asleep on it. We all nodded our heads and quietly walked upstairs and went into the room we were staying in. After I got changed into my red pajamas I walked over to the bed I was sharing with Ino and curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was woken by people arguing downstairs so I went down to see what was going on. What I seen was something I never expected to see. There in the kitchen was Doragon yelling at some red head, the same red head I seen the other day. She seen me and stomped over to me, I looked at Doragon. It looked like he was restraining himself from doing something to her.<p>

"YOU!" She yelled, pointing in my face.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You're in the way." She yelled again.

What was I in the way of? The stairs? "Uh, what?" I asked, jeez she has some problems.

Before she could say anything Bri-chan stepped down the stairs and glared at the red head. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" She snarled.

"Dealing with a pink haired bitch." She growled back. Seriously, what did I do to her?

**"Just punch her" Inner said.**

No way. Not when Bri-chan sounds pissed off already. I don't wanna anger her even more." I said back.

**"Aww, you take the fun out of everything." Inner said, pouting.**

I just rolled my eyes and tuned back into the conversation.

"If you have a problem with Sakura, you have to deal with me. And you know that won't go so well, now don't you." Bri-chan said, crossing her arms and taking a step towards her.

"This is between me and her. Don't stick you're spirit seeing nose in it." Karin yelled.

"I wasn't aware I could see out of my nose." Bri-chan said, sarcastically.

"Shut up and move out of my way." Karing growled. I didn't even notice Bri-chan step in front of me

"Make me." She said, sounding some what calm.

"I will." Karin yelled.

"Try it Karin and see what that gets you." I turned to see Aya standing behind me with a glare fixated on the red head, now I know as Karin.

"Why don't you all just get out of my fucking way and let me deal with this bitch alone." Karin growled.

"Because you don't talk about my guest like that in front of me. Especially when you know I can kick your ass." Bri-chan snarled back.

**"Holy crap, she swears." Inner said, shocked.**

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever. I don't care. Sasuke-kun would protect me anyway. He wouldn t let the likes of you hurting me." She said, fipping her hair.

My eyes widen slightly at that statement. So it was Sasuke I saw. I wasn't just imagining it.

"Yeah right. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Someone said, laughing.

I turned my head in the direction of the front door and saw the same boy I saw yesterday. The one with the purple eyes and white hair with a blue-ish tint to it.

"Shut up Suigetsu. Sasuke-kun and I are destined to be with each other." Karin said back, causing not only Suigetsu but Bri-chan to snort.

"Sure. If he's into pigs that is." Bri-chan retorted.

Suigetsu bursted out laughing. That's when I heard someone clear their throat. We all looked back towards the door to see the orange haired man.

"Oh look. It's a freaking party." Bri-chan said, rolling her eyes and making her way to the door, that was still open from Karin's intrusion. "Sasuke-san wouldn't like it if we were picking fights with our allies." He said.

"Allies my ass." Doragon and Aya said at the same time.

"Who said we want to be allies?" Bri-chan said, crossing her arms again.

"We're hoping you would consider." The orange haired man said.

"Juugo, why does he want us to be allies with them? They're weak. Besides it's only the four of them. What can they do?" Karin asked

"No one said it was just the four of us." Aya said.

"Guys, come down here for a minute. Come say hi to some people." Doragon yelled up the stairs.

Karin looked at Juugo who looked back at her, then she looked at Suigetsu who just rolled his eyes at her. Was she the only one who wasn t informed on just how many of us there was. She was just about to say something when Juugo motioned for her to shut up. She huffed but complied. By the time everyone got down the stairs and stood in the hallway by the door, Suigetsu was complaining he was thirsty.

"Wow there is a lot of you guys." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah there is." I said.

Most of the gang were glaring at the three intruders, mainly because most of them were tired still. Shikamaru was asleep leaning against the wall, until Ino punched him in the gut, causing him not only to wake up, but fall over.

"So why is it that you are here?" Aya asked, glaring holes into Karin's head.

"We need your help. Our leader Sasuke is being followed and because we are with him, so are we, too." Juugo said.

"What's following teme?" Naruto asked.

"Shadows." Suigetsu said.

"But why come to us?" I asked.

"Because not only is it all of you, but most of you know who he is. He may not admit it but he trusts you guys still, even though he betrayed konoha." Karin said, venom dripping from every word.

By the sounds of it, she doesn't like that he still trusts us. Wait, he still trusts us? I must not let my emotions show, they'll think I'm weak.  
>"What makes you think we want to help you guys?" I asked, glaring at Karin, who was glaring back.<p>

"Because you need to. I know Bri-chan will help us because that's her motive isn t it? Getting stronger to defeat the shadow lord and the shadows that follow under him?" I heard a masculine voice say. I looked in the direction of the new voice to see, my eyes widen when I realized who it was. None other than Sasuke Uchiha, the man I fell in love with and the man that shattered my heart to pieces.

* * *

><p>Ugh so tired, buuut I did this because I was bored... and wanted to get this chapter done and over with so sorry if there is any mistakes.<p>

Please review or something, but no flames. Flames make me sad, but reviews make me happy.


End file.
